Meaning
by devil cat07
Summary: All she wanted was to know his opinion. A short fic for HiruMamo! Rating for Hiruma's infamous mouth.


It was getting quite late and the rest of the team had gone home long ago. Mamori was doing some paperwork while Hiruma typed away on his laptop, enjoying the comfortable silence. The two were used to being alone this late. Halfway through her work, Mamori recalled a recent conversation she had had with her friend, Sara. She found herself watching Hiruma, studying his figure and thinking about what she had been told. After a few moments, Hiruma popped a bubble, "What?"

A small smile creeped onto her face, "Oh, nothing... I just remembered something I heard this morning," "Hn." He wasn't really interested, but he didn't mind. "Sara was telling me about this article she read. It was about how every guy you kiss feels different," Hiruma rolled his eyes, "Since when were you interested in this fucking crap?" Mamori shrugged and said, "I just thought it sounded interesting and I wanted to know your opinion." Hiruma looked up and raised a brow, "Continue." "It said that if the guy isn't very important to you, you don't feel anything. If he isn't actually special to you, it'll feel wrong. But if he's the one, you'll feel a spark and you'll just know! Isn't it just magical?" Hiruma gazed at her for a moment before continuing his typing, apparently losing interest, "It's just some fucking lip contact, why should it feel different?" Mamori shrugged and sighed, "But its nice to think of it," Hiruma grunted and Mamori returned to her work.

Half an hour later, "Oi, fucking manager!" "Don't call me that!" she said, out of habit, not bothering to look up. "I read an article about what the motions people do mean," Mamori gave him a confused looked and a grin broke out on his face. Mamori felt her face turn warm after he told her and Hiruma let out a bark of laughter, "Oh, really?" then hurriedly finished her work. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes. The silence between them had become awkward so she hurriedly packed, grabbed her bag and made for the door, "See you tomorrow Hiruma-kun," but as she took hold of the handle, "Hey, fucking manager," "Don't-!" she turned to come face to face with the demonic quarterback.

Keeping her grip on the handle, she accidentally dropped her bag and felt a blush coming up as she realized the gap between them, his nose inches from hers. He leaned an arm over her head while the other hand remained in his pocket, "Remember what I just told you?" And he layed a kiss on the centre of her neck, causing her to gasp. _I want you._

He kissed her below her ear. _I don't mean you harm._

He looked straight into her blue eyes. _I want to kiss you._

"Its rude to kiss with you eyes open," he whispered, grinning slightly.

She managed a small smile, her heart pounding in her chest. 'You'll find out when you do it...' she thought, closing her eyes hesitantly.

Click! Mamori's eyes snapped open and she pulled away to see Hiruma holding his cellphone, a grin growing wider on his face._ I got you._

Mamori was hurt, he was playing with her. She placed her hands on his well-built chest and tried to push him away, but to no avail.

But then, he crashed his lips against hers.

He pulled away and asked, "Did you feel a 'spark'?" "Not really," "Then that means I have to get serious." Then, he kissed her again, but this time with a mixture of fierceness and passion. When he pressed his lips onto hers, she felt as if she was on fire. His lips sent waves of heat throughout her body and her mind went into a haze, concentrating only on the movement of his lips against hers. He licked her bottom lip with his scorching tongue and she let out a deep moan, parting her lips as he pushed his tongue in.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. I don't want to let you go.

She twirled his bright locks around her fingers as he caressed her soft tresses. I can't live without you.

When he finally pulled away, she was feeling light-headed and Hiruma's shirt was half-way unbuttoned, causing her to blush a deeper shade of red.

"You remember what a kiss on the lips mean? Fucking manager?" She smiled at him, "I love you," "Ya-ha." That spark had definitely been there. In fact, Mamori found it more like a short circuit.

* * *

_Done! This short fic's been bugging me for ages, I couldn't concentrate on 'Rain'!_

_Glad to get this of my chest... R&R please_


End file.
